tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Enji Koma
|species = Ghoul |status = Unknown (Manga) Unknown (Anime) |age = |gender = Male |birthday = March 24 |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliations = Anteiku (formerly) En - Leader (formerly) |relatives = |ward = 20th Ward |rc type = Bikaku |manga debut = Chapter 14 |anime debut = Episode 3 |jp voice = Anri Katsu|Rc Type = |rating =}} Enji Koma (古間 円児, Koma Enji) is a waiter at Anteiku, but also an expert coffee brewerKoma's character profile at the official website. In his youth, he was known as the Devil Ape (魔猿, Maen) and led the gang En. Appearance Koma typically wears Anteiku's waiter uniform and is the only waiter that wears a bow tie. He has brown hair styled in a pompadour and a bulbous nose. As the Devil Ape, he wears a long white hooded coat with a pair of matching white pants. His ghoul mask is a snarling monkey face with marking on each of the eyes. Enji's past self.png|A young Koma meets Yoshimura. Koma_Mask.png|Koma's Mask. Devilapemaskanime.png Young koma devil ape.png|A young Koma meets Yoshimura. (anime) Personality Koma is a polite, playful and proud waiter of Anteiku who acts as Kaneki's supervisor when Yoshimura isn't around. He takes pride in his work as a worker of Anteiku and his former glory days as the "Devil Ape" of the 20th ward. Unlike Irimi, he is more talkative with his coworkers and has a long association with Yoshimura before his employment at Anteiku. In the past, Koma had a more violent and brutal temperament. Plot Past A decade prior to the series, Koma was the leader of a violent gang of Ghouls that occupied the 20th Ward. He was infamous for seeking out strong Investigators to kill, and had a rivalry with another gang, the Black Dobers. After encountering Yoshimura, he gave up his violent past and became a waiter at Anteiku. Doves' Emergence Arc Aogiri Arc Anteiku Raid He emerged to defend Anteiku as The Devil Ape, leading a group of monkey masked ghouls, who once occupied the 20th Ward. He nearly died in a fight against Mougan, but was saved by Kaneki. However, he may have been killed by Arima, as he tried to escape through Route V14. Powers and Abilities As a former ghoul in the 20th ward with a large gang that held a lot of territory, Koma is a formidable fighter. Despite his attitude and looks, he is actually extremely capable, being able to fight on par with a special class investigator for an extended amount of time. He is very capable hand to hand combatant able to handle First Class Investigators for a period of time without injury. He claims that he is stronger than Kaya Irimi, who is labeled as a level SS ghoul. He is a Bikaku user, his Kagune takes the form of a monkey tail. Enji Koma's kagune.png|Koma's Bikaku Kagune Koma kagune 1.png|Koma's Bikaku Kagune (anime) Trivia * Ishida revealed his birth date on his twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:MIA